


it's my favourite thing

by bandmating



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Allusions to smut, Fluff, M/M, incoherent word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandmating/pseuds/bandmating
Summary: Long before they became intimate, long before he fell for his friend, Wonwoo noticed Mingyu's mouth.





	it's my favourite thing

**Author's Note:**

> I love Meanie and Mingyu's little vampire tooth.  
> I hope this can cheer someone up.

Long before they became intimate, long before he fell for his friend, Wonwoo noticed Mingyu's mouth. When they first met, his lips easily parted to reveal white teeth with one prominent canine. Wonwoo couldn't help but stare at the funny tooth and almost missed that the younger assumed he was the hyung.

Quickly, he also noticed what passed the younger's lips. His words were often funny, odd sometimes and over the years, he learned to express himself in a way that made Wonwoo want to listen. Sometimes it sounded like Mingyu's tongue was too thick for his mouth (it was not, it was perfect) and he stumbled over his words, when he was sleepy, when he was exhausted. But the words always meant something.

 

They had been together so long, Wonwoo knew Mingyu's lips in all ways and states. When they were sticky from the gloss their stylists put on them, quickly pecking his cheeks backstage at music shows. When they were a bit chapped in between promotions, when Mingyu stopped taking care of them so diligently because no one would care. Their slightest brush against Wonwoo's lips, hot breath fanning over his face, when Mingyu held him close and loved him, loved him. Drooling, pressed against his shoulder when Wonwoo woke up entangled in his embrace.

He knew what they felt like tugged between his teeth, under his exploring tongue. He knew how easily they parted when he held food to Mingyu's mouth, or ran his thumb along them.

 

Sometimes, Mingyu's mouth set in a hard line. It either meant he was concentrating, on a script, on a recipe. If his tongue peeked out between his lips, it was sign he was in a good mood. Or it meant he was unhappy, added to a frown.

Worse, the corners of his mouth turned down. Wonwoo always felt a flare of anger then, immediately subdued by the urgent desire to make it right. Sometimes, harsh words left his favourite mouth. And sometimes Wonwoo saw that Mingyu wanted to swallow them down again. But they needed to be said.

 

Wonwoo knew what Mingyu's tongue and lips felt like on his skin. They knew when to tease, when to soothe. His lover had a busy mouth. Speaking to him in hushed tones, low voice. Mapping every inch of his body.

Singing the lyrics they wrote, rapping, reciting someone else's words. It all felt natural with Mingyu. Sometimes he wished he hadn't said some things. He felt like he looked better without opening his mouth. But for Wonwoo, it was one of his favourite parts. His mouth was the key to his mind, the mind he so dearly loved and longed to know. When Wonwoo thought and acted and had to be interpreted, Mingyu thought and expressed and let his lover in.

And whenever Wonwoo did think Mingyu talked too much, or when talk wasn’t all that necessary, all he had to do was press his lips to Mingyu’s to shut him up.


End file.
